1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for tool belt accessories and related products and more particularly, to a thermoformed header package for tool belt accessories and related products.
2. Background and Summary of the Invention
Tool belts are commonly used throughout the construction industry. Various accessories such as tool pouches, fastener pouches and hammer holders are typically supported by the tool belt. The present invention is directed toward providing a display device for effectively displaying and communicating the features and benefits of the tool belt product because current methods result in disorganized displays at retail which challenge consumers to located product information and limits off-shelf execution. Current methods of packaging such products consists of printed paperboard tags which are stapled to or otherwise attached to the products and result in poorly appearing merchandising.
In order to overcome the disadvantages of the prior display techniques the present invention provides a thermoformed header that attaches to the belt loop portion of the product. The thermoformed header contains performed hanger holes, a compartment for containing printed materials, and an area in which to place electronic surveillance devices. The thermoformed header consists of two pieces. The first piece is a main header portion which extends beyond the top of the product being packaged, and folds over onto itself and snaps together to trap a printed paper board card within. The header portion contains pre-formed hang holes for use with various merchandising systems including pegboard. The second thermoformed piece consists of a flat sheet that slips through the belt loop portion of the product being packaged, and is fastened to the main header portion by means of plastic push type fasteners to securely fasten the two pieces together and to allow the header area to stand above the product.
The thermoformed header package provides a large, clear area to contain printed material prominently displayed above the product for communicating product features and benefits to consumers. The thermoformed header package also includes pre-formed hang holes for displaying the product at retail. The thermoformed header package also provides tamper evidence since the packaging materials cannot be easily removed without damaging the thermoformed pieces or disassembling and removing the fasteners. The thermoformed header package also provides a hidden surface under the belt loop of the product in which to place electronic tagging devices (sensor tags) on the second thermoformed piece. Finally, the thermoformed header package provides a means for retailers to display the product in many different merchandising vehicles, such as pegboards, case cuts and wire formed racks.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.